


Chasing squirrels and sunspots

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders-centric, Deceit had a cat, Fluff, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, I love her, Naja the cat, Parent Deceit Sanders, Soft Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Deceit has a sphynx cat. She's a queen and snek boy would die for her.That's all really.
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: 'Naja' is part of the name of the Cobra species Naja Haje and in ancient Egypt, the Snake, more specifically the Cobra, was seen as a symbol of royalty, purity and protector of the people (after the goddess Wadjet).  
> Also, Naja had one blue and one yellow eye. It's important to me that you know this.
> 
> Okay, that's all. Happy reading you lovely people!

It was a sunny day in their apartment. Well, he says apartment because his room now looked as if it was one. The old 'make it look like Thomas his own living space' shtick they had been pulling had quickly begun to bore him.

He'd changed it around a couple of months ago without regrets and now here he was, drinking coffee while he slowly made his way through the apartment.

The spacious kitchen had enough room for him to freely move around even in his less... conventional form and enough windows to bathe the entire apartment in warm orange light as he moved around the kitchen island.

"Naja?" he called out her name as he looked around his living space, putting the coffee down on the counter for a moment. He hadn't seen her all morning.

This was only unusual because she always came to greet him when waking up. His dreams frequently interrupted by loud purring and a face full of a cat trying to show her affection rather aggressively by shoving her entire flank into his face.

He shivered in the slight morning chill haunting his apartment. Stretching his arms far above his head to try and get rid of some stiffness and slithering towards the double glass doors he'd thrown wide open.

The balcony said doors lead to was big enough for him to sprawl out comfortably, the world beyond it showing whatever city he liked best at that specific time.

Right now it wasn't a city at all but rather fields full of flowers and small patches of trees. A few rabbits bussing about in the flower fields and one particularly brave squirrel climbing onto his balcony, sitting on one of the few empty pots between all the potted plants he had cramped in that space.

His own hissing, fangs exposed and eyes glinting with amusement at wanting to sho away the small animal, was interrupted by another, slightly quieter but way more vicious hissing sound as Naja jumped from where she had been sunbathing on one of the warmed-up stone tiles to try and grab the squirrel, claws out and paws outstretched in an honest attempt to look as threatening as her ancestors had done.

She didn't quite succeed in the last part but did manage to scare away the squirrel. The poor creature hurriedly running down the drainpipe and hoping into one of the nearby trees.

"There you are you little gremlin," Dee coed, more affectionate than anything else as the cat turned around, he heterochromatic eyes looking up and into his own before running towards him.

One smooth jump and she was on the railing of the balcony. A second jump and she was balancing on his shoulders, purring while she rubbed her flank against his head making him laugh and pet her affectionately before slowly making his way towards the kitchen again, now with cat balancing hanging across his shoulders.

"You gave me a scare this morning dear," he busied himself with making himself some toast while talking to her quietly. The silence only disturbed by his own voice, Naja her purring and the quiet sound of the soft spring breeze rustling the leaves of his beloved plants outside.

"You can't just do that to me ya know? Just not show up like you always do. Almost thought Remus had finally realised how cute you are and kidnapped you."

Naja miaowed loudly at that. Showing her offence to her owner assuming she'd ever let herself be taken by Remus of all people.

"Yeah I know, you're way to smart for that. Well, at least the others haven't figured out that you're not a snake yet so they won't try anything."

It had been a mistake Deceit had found too funny to correct when it had first come up.

He'd just wanted to leave the scene. The excuse of having to feed his cat had been one he'd deemed good enough to use so he'd used it.

Only he'd said Naja instead of simply saying cat and, after Logan had asked if he gave her dead mice or baby chickens and Roman had expressed his disgust at the thought of a snake swallowing one of that whole, he'd found the assumption to be amusing enough to let them talk about this nonexistent pet snake of his.

His toast was done. Making his way towards the balcony again, he let Naja jump of his shoulder and land on the ground, the cat watching him intently as he put down his plate and coffee mug before sitting down in his wooden sunchair and humming appreciatively as he felt the pleasant warmth of the sun start to warm him up to a temperature that could be considered human.

He was just about to doze off, long snake tail on full display filling up half the balcony and black long sleeve so much more comfortable than his usual outfit, when suddenly a weight was added to his stomach and all the air left his lungs.

"Jesus fuck Naja. Warn a dude next time you decide to try and cannonball onto his organs will you?"

Naja looked back at him with big confused eyes before laying down, rolling partly onto her back and began to wash herself.

"Hey, gremlin. Do you mind?"

She paid him no mind, simply finishing her washing up and curling up on his stomach afterwards. Basking in the early morning light and the warmth of the slowly climbing sun.

It was kind of nice.

And moving now seemed like such a bore since he had gotten this comfortable.

So he simply sat on his sunchair. Yellow snake tail twisting and curling over the balcony and around the various potted plants coloured slightly yellow due to the sun reflecting off of it, the coffee and toast next both exactly right and the cat purring on his stomach, the soft pink lump rising and falling with each breath as one blue and one yellow eye blinked up at him sleepily.

And he scratched her behind the ears, earning a slightly louder melody of purrs as he closed his eyes. Simply enjoying the nice morning and the warmth on his skin as the steam coming from the coffee mug slowly curled upwards into the morning sky.


	2. Rats and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Naja don't get along at first. Though they find their peace in being little shits towards Deceit.  
> That doesn't mean the snake isn't still her favourite human though.

At first, Remus and Naja hadn’t been friendly with each other.

“Why is it hissing at me?” “because you keep calling her an it, you dumbass.”

Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Feeling the urge to hiss at the side well up inside of himself as well as he watched his cat do it.

He’d invited Remus into his apartment for the first time about ten minutes ago. The two of them usually sitting in the living room or Remus his domain before Deceit had realised the other had never actually seen the inside of his apartment.

For 8 of the 10 minutes he had been inside, Remus had been making baby noises at Naja. Trying to get her to come over to him.

The cat just looked at him as if the noises were deeply offensive and had turned around. Her tail swiping back and forth in annoyance as the move only made the Duke double his attempts to get on her friendly side.

Deceit had felt a migraine coming up when he had to explain to Remus that no when a cat 'wags’ their tail it's not out of excitement or happiness like with dogs.

She’d accepted his invitation after twenty minutes of begging and under the conditions that he only pets her back, she’d get a freshly plucked bit of catnip and she scratch him as soon as she’d gotten ahold of the little bit of treasure.

And while she trotted over to Deceit, jumping into his lap and rolling onto her back, pawing at the catnip happily, Remus stared at the scratches on his hand in wonder.

“She likes me!!”

“No, she fucking doesn’t. She just scratched your hand, Remus.”

“Well every good friendship begins with chaos, doesn’t it? Ours certainly did!”

Deceit could only sigh again. Rubbing at his temple and scratching Naja under her chin lightly as Remus licked at the wound to get rid of the blood.

-

While they didn’t start friendly, both of them were bound to become close friends.

The first time she actually got into trouble was because of Remus.

The creative trait had been running around the mindscape all week. His reveal to Thomas having him so excited he could barely sit still.

When Remus got hyper like this, he began to put some of his ideas into action.

And these were usually quite harmless. More pranks than anything gory or gross.

That didn’t mean that Dee appreciated it when he found all of his mugs our on the balcony, a note with the words 'it’s muggy outside today’ stuck to the glass doors making him groan in annoyance.

Deceit liked his coffee.

Deceit also liked mugs with various things and patterns which meant that there was quite a lot of mugs to put back into his cupboards.

What Deceit didn’t like? Was that he had to case Naja around the apartment for half an hour while Remus watched in delight, sitting on the couch as if they were performing theatre and he wasn’t witnessing Dee getting so annoyed that he started to let his usually hidden lisp slip out.

“Naja come here you ssssstupid cat!”

“That is no way to talk to a lady Double Dee’s!” Remus replied, laughing loudly as Naja jumped up onto his lap, sat down the mug and miaowed in agreement.

“Thissss wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t sssssuch an idiot remusss!” “Which means I would have gotten a far less entertaining day. So thank you-” he pointed at Dee before he scooped the cat sitting in his lap up into his arms, getting up from his seat, the mug left on the couch “-for entertaining me all this time and thank you-” he gave Naja a pet. The cat giving him an unimpressed look but not biting or scratching him, “-for being my new favourite animal. You’re an absolute queen you little demon.”

At that she did purr, Deceit letting out an offended gasp and Remus practically bouncing in excitement at finally having her like him.

“Now, my lady, I believe this is your stop,” Remus said, after having walked to her bed and carefully putting her down.

Naja only flicked her tail once, staring Remus straight into the eyes as she got up and stepped right out of the cat bed to walk over to a carton box and jump into it.

“Dee. She’s amazing. I might need to steal her again to fuck with the others if she keeps this up.”

“Don’t you dare steal the only sane creature in this mindscape from me, Remus or I will have your head.”

Naja miaowed at that. If in agreement or protest Dee wasn’t sure, but he took it as a win as Remus waved his hand towards her in dismissal. “Yeah yeah, I’ll go. You two have to fun working on your evil schemes. Look after the old man for me will ya Naja? He gets so lonely here.”

Dee grimaced when Remus made an overdramatic pouty face and wiped his hand across his face as if he was wiping away tears before walking towards the door. Giving Deceit the middle finger while opening it.

“Love you too you ass!”

“Yes, Dee I like my butt too. Bye loser!” “Hope you Choke and die!” “Hope Naja suffocates you by lying on your face!” “Don’t be late for dinner today k? I’m making tacos.” “Guacamole?” “Of course I’m not an animal.” “You complete me.”

And with that Remus was gone. Leaving Deceit to look at his cat as she gracefully hopped out of the box again and walked towards the cat bed with all the innocence of a kid caught with their hand stuck in a cookie jar, reminding Dee why exactly he loved her so much.

“You’re a little brat, you know that right?”

Naja simply rolled up into a little ball, one of her ears flicking towards him in vague irritation. Her way of saying shut up in tired.

So Dee stood up from his chair, walked towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner and set aside a few small pieces of fish for the small pink ball in the large cat bed that had started to purr again as soon as Remus had left.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have a plot and there's no reason or sense to anything in it other than that I'm soft for these cats and for Dee being a big fat softy.


End file.
